Elu-Marnia Transium
Elu-Marnia Transium or Marnia the Grey is the child of two members of the powerful Numenorian House Transium of which makes him a member of House Transium. Marnia is a level four Magi of whom is centered in the Alteration School of Magi and his control is actually not very high for a level four with Marnia requiring the use of a staff to center his control lest he become far weaker. Marnia the Grey was born on Atlantis during the great upheaval between the noble Numenorians and the Black Numenorians on the island. He showed signs of Magi skill and this would lead to him becoming recruited into the Elur where he would rise quickly in the years preceding the Destruction of Atlantis. He had an unshakeable loyalty to the Pantheon and for this reason he joined the noble Numenorians in assisting alongside the decimated Elur in breaking out of Atlantis. He would come to Europe following this and would become close to Gandalf the White of whom looked very similar to him, and together the two would fight alongside eachother for centuries. During the Downfall of Numeron he would see the darkest humanity had to offer and he nearly moved in the direction of a Sauruman but instead he moved with Gandalf and came to protect the new Kingdom of Gondor. As Gondor expanded and grew he felt he could leave safely and he travelled north to Arnor where he attempted to help in rebuilding a segment of the Elur in the north away from the prying eyes of the council. In Arnor he had a lot of success and this success led him to eventually hand of the power of the Elur in Arnor to Delunian Transium of whom founded the Mestari of which are basically the Istari in Arnor. History Early History Marnia the Grey was born on Atlantis during the great upheaval between the noble Numenorians and the Black Numenorians on the island. He showed signs of Magi skill and this would lead to him becoming recruited into the Elur where he would rise quickly in the years preceding the Destruction of Atlantis. He had an unshakeable loyalty to the Pantheon and for this reason he joined the noble Numenorians in assisting alongside the decimated Elur in breaking out of Atlantis. He would come to Europe following this and would become close to Gandalf the White of whom looked very similar to him, and together the two would fight alongside eachother for centuries. Arnor When he arrived in Arnor he discovered that the Elur had been utterly wiped out during the fighting of the Downfall, and then the subsequent years following this, and this left him with nothing but the tattered remains of the Order to rebuild with. A large number of the surviving Magi had moved to the other Magi areas in Europe like Hogwarts, or into Croatia and this made it even more difficult to rebuild. Despite all of these problems in Arnor he had a lot of success as he found a lot of Magi potential amongst the people of the region. The problem he found was making sure they followed the Elur ideals otherwise they would simply be Magi that were drifting into the same darkness that so many of the Elur had done. He did this by furthering the power of the Pantheon worship in Arnor, and from the most devout amongst these worshippers he would find Magi potential and recruit these individuals into the Elur. These early Elur would be highlighted by Delunian Transium of whom became his sort of protege of sorts. All of this success led him to eventually hand of the power of the Elur in Arnor to Delunian Transium of whom founded the Mestari of which are basically the Istari in Arnor. Relationships Gandalf See Also : Gandalf Power Category:Gondorian Istari Category:Elur Category:Magi Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:People of Atlantis Category:Alteration School of Magi Category:Level Four Magi